A Word for Boosted Like
by OrangeCatz
Summary: Starfire decides to clean up the Teen Titans' home, but it soon becomes extremely romantic and full of fluff for her once Robin steps into the room. Robfire one-shot. Takes place somewhere within Teen Titans Go. Go easy; first Teen Titans story


**Here we go, my very first Teen Titans story.**

**Now, I must say, how I got into this show is simply because one of my friends back at school kept asking me to watch Teen Titans Go, and this much I know:**

**TTG isn't bad.**

**I love Robin; Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven are hilarious; and Beast Boy is adorable.**

**It also came to my attention that Robin has feelings for Starfire, so I decided to give up some of my time and write this Robfire (at least I think that's the ship name) one-shot. Enjoy the fluff!**

**Oh yeah; I don't own Teen Titans.**

As soon as Starfire stepped into the room, the sound of a child's television show filled her ears. She glanced towards the couch and saw a huddled figure hunched over a small computer. The tan-skinned girl set down the bucket and sponge she was holding and hovered slightly above the figure.

"What is it you are viewing at this late hour, Raven?"

At the sound of her companion's voice, Raven quickly shut the computer down and glanced nervously at Starfire. "W-What're you doing out here so late, Starfire?" the demon girl asked, her purple eyes darting around nervously. Starfire quickly whooshed back to where she'd set down her bucket and sponge. "I thought now would be the ideal moment in time to clean up the place a bit," she said to Raven, "After all, Beast Boy and Cyborg _were_ causing quite a fracas yesterday." With that, Starfire hovered toward the window, soaking her sponge as she went.

As she began to scrub, Starfire could've sworn she heard Raven mutter "I'll watch 'Pretty Pretty Pegasus' in my own room." as she floated back towards the open door, and the girl slightly giggled. She then lifted the sponge out of the bucket and began to rub it against the glass. After a few moments though, the door flew open again, and Starfire turned her magenta-haired head to see who had popped in.

Standing at the door was a young boy with black spiky hair, a red bodysuit with green gloves and boots, and a yellow cape, as well as black goggles that moved with his eye movements. The boy noticed Starfire and a smile pierced his face. "Hey, Starfire," he called, flashing a smile, "Why're you up?" Before Starfire could answer though, he noticed the sponge and bucket in her part-metal hands. He glanced back at her. "Oh…you're cleaning?"

Starfire nodded. "Indeed I am, Robin," she said trance-like and turned back towards the window she was aiming to scrub. Robin sighed through his teeth and wrung his hands. "Do you, um…" he mumbled, "…need some help?" Starfire paused her scrubbing and glanced back at her fellow Titan. "That is indeed kind of you, Robin," she said, "but I am quite alright on my own. I do thank you, though."

Robin continued to watch Starfire scrub away at the glass, and couldn't help staring at her. He let out an inaudible sigh; he wasn't sure what the reason was, but Starfire seemed to hypnotize him with her beauty. He loved her flowing mane of magenta hair, and the way she spoke was just absolutely…

"…beautiful…" Robin sighed dreamily.

Starfire caught this and glanced confusedly at her friend. "What was it you said?" she asked. Robin quickly shuffled his feet and looked at the floor. "N-N-Nothing, Starfire…" he mumbled. Starfire just shrugged and returned to her window. Robin breathed a short sigh of relief.

Robin left the doorway and padded towards his friend, watching and studying her movements. Just watching her clean a window was enough to make Robin swoon; only this time, all he did was smile heavenly and blushed.

Suddenly, Starfire's fingers seemed to slip out of the bucket's handle, and it fell to the floor, spilling water everywhere. Starfire's hands rushed to her face as she realized what she'd just done. "Oh my, what a klutz I am!" she said, her green eyes widening in shock. She looked back at the open door. "I hope I did not wake any of the other Titans," she worried. Starfire quickly rushed into the nearby kitchen and grabbed a towel, whooshing right back to the mess.

Robin observed Starfire as she began to rub the floor, this time. He cleared his throat. "Now do you need help?" he inquired. Starfire stopped for the second time tonight and looked at Robin. "No, Robin," she said, "I do not require assistance, but thank you again." She continued to mutter to herself about being klutzy as she rubbed the wet floor.

Robin bit his lip; he knew she said she didn't need help, but he really couldn't help doing what he did next. He grabbed another towel and scrubbed the floor as well.

Starfire noticed Robin's assisting and glanced at him with doe-like eyes. "You appear to really want to help me," she whispered. Robin only shrugged, but continued to rub the towel across the floor. Starfire slowly began to smile at him and went back to work herself.

Pretty soon, Robin had become so keen on wiping the floor clean that he began to forget about Starfire's presence. The girl had begun to forget that Robin was there too. That is, until the two began to get closer, until their outfits lightly brushed each other. Robin and Starfire lifted their heads in unison, causing their noses to touch. Robin's eyes widened as his face flushed scarlet red, and Starfire blushed madly too. She then smiled at him, and he returned the smile. She then leaned forward and gently kissed Robin's cheek, causing the teen boy to go limp.

As Starfire pulled her face away from Robin's, she began to blush again and traced a circle in the floor. Robin only continued to stare at her, touching the cheek where she had kissed him. "Wh…" he stuttered, "…what was that?" Starfire shrugged. "It's something you human people call a kiss," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I believe you do it whenever two humans like each other so much more than being friends." She placed her chin in her hands, deep in thought. "What was the term for this boosted 'like'?"

Robin smiled at his friend and gently placed his gloved hands on her shoulders. Starfire turned her head up at him and a smile spread across her face as well. She placed her arms around Robin's waist as the two stood up. Starfire then let her hands travel up his figure, feeling him before finally resting them on his shoulders. Robin breathed in deep, letting the warm and soft feelings consume his heart. Starfire sighed softly as she rested her head on Robin's chest, and he set his chin on the top of her head, running his fingers through her silky magenta hair.

"Love," he replied, "It's called love."


End file.
